Break My Fall
by xJessable
Summary: Its been two months after Yoh left, & Haruna is lonlier than ever. She waits & waits, but realizes that his leave isnt a dream. Will things change when another boy comes along? Will Yoh come back & take her away? 3


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Koukou Debut", "High School Debut", &/or "Enren Debut".**

**This takes place AFTER Yoh left for Tokyo.**

"Haruna, I'm starting to think you REALLY need to take a vacation." Said Mami, as I cleaned up the big spill in the kitchen of where I work.

Its been two months since Yoh left, & I can already feel the loss in my heart, but I promised him I'd keep trying, & I mean… he's studying what he wants in a really good University in Tokyo. I should be really happy for him, but I'm starting to believe that I'm not all that ecstatic over it. Even Mami thinks I'm overworking myself at work, at home, & even at school.

"Don't be silly, Mami-chan. I'm doing just fine; this is just your imagination."

In my heart, I knew she was 100 percent right. But…What was I supposed to do about it?

"I have an idea. Why don't you, me, & Asami-Chan go on a small trip this weekend. All three of us can take a vacation & enjoy ourselves."

That didn't seem like a bad idea, but…where would we go?

"Why don't we go to that town, you know, where you & Yoh had that small overnight trip. I mean, you told me you'd want to go back, right?"

"Wow, Mami-chan. That's not a bad idea… Let's go tell Asami-chan."

As usual, Assa-chan was hanging out with Fumi. Although Assa is also a year younger than Fumi, he decided to go to a small College close to where he lives. Really, sometimes I wish that Yoh could've done that. DAMN! I'm doing it again… regretting the fact that I let him go. I mean, its not like we BROKE up, right? Although long-distance relationships aren't always the best, we're working hard at it.

"Ehh…Assa-chan, aren't you supposed to be ringing up the costumers…?" I asked, as her & Fumi-kun shared a shake.

"Huh? Isn't Mami-Chan doing that?"

Mami-Chan had a confused expression on her face, after all, she didn't work the Cash Register.

"Um, I work in the back, Asami."

Asami went wide-eyed.

"CRAP!" she yelled as she ran into the ordering area.

"She's...something." said Fumi-kun, with a small laugh.

I went teary-eyed & raised my fist in the air.

"I PRAY FOR YOU & ASAMI-CHAN TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" I yelled.

Fumi rubbed the back of his neck & gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Haruna-chan. I hope you & Yoh can be together soon."

&…he ruined it.

"…Y-Yoh…Y…Y-Y-Yo…YOH!" I blurted out.

I went into the fetal position in the small corner close to where Fumi was sitting.

"You've done it again." said Mami-Chan with a face palm.

"A-Again? I swear, the last times were Asaoka!"

"I know, I know… but, just to let you know…me, Haruna, & I think Assa-chan are going to that resort for a weekend getaway."

"Ahh, I see. Let me guess, its to take Haruna's mind off Yoh, & to stop working her ass off every day?"

"You guessed it."

Mami sighed, & sat down beside Fumi.

"I really don't see why she let him go to Tokyo. Its so obvious that it would result in this…"

Fumi smiled & placed his hand on Mami's shoulder.

"You know, it could've been worse."

"How so?" asked Mami.

"I'm sure if you weren't here, she'd be a goner."

Wow, hearing Fumi say that really brought a good point… If Mami-Chan wasn't here, I might be crying myself to sleep every night, although I do it almost every OTHER night…

"I guess, but…I just wish that a year would go by faster… it's only fair for Haruna to see him again."

"Mm…I think we should gather everyone up & talk about something, y'know, when Haruna ISNT around…"

Have they forgotten that I'm RIGHT here…

"Talk about what?" asked Mami.

"Is it okay if Asaoka & I come along to your vacation trip? We wouldn't be a bother."

"So you can talk to us?"

"Yeah… I think it's pretty important."

"Sounds good to me…"

Wait, wait, WAIT…THEIR PLANNING THIS IN FRONT OF MY FACE! Am I really not that noticeable?

"Haruna…" said Mami, poking me.

"Why would you plan something right in FRONT OF MY FACE?"

"Because we all know you're going to plan on sneaking in, so, now that you know there's something, we can make sure you're away that whole time."

"Neh, neh, I get it. I WONT listen in…but I better find out soon enough."

"Don't worry, Haruna-chan. We won't keep it from you for too long."

I stood up & walked to the back, where I should've been cleaning up the big spill. I walk in, to see that the mess is gone. But….when I left, it was still dirty, who would've cleaned it up? Asami walked in & threw herself onto a stash of boxes.

"I'm tired." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oi, Assa-chan…did you clean up the mess in here?

"Eh? Why would I?"

"Well, the thing is… I walked out of here with a big mess… & Mami was with me the whole time…"

"Are you saying someone cleaned it up for you?"

"Yeah…but I want to know who."

"Why? Just be glad you're done for the day."

"Yeah…I guess. Oi, did Mami tell you about this weekend's vacation?"

"No, Fumi told me. I would LOVE to go." She said with a cute smile.

"Do you think I'll forget about Yoh while I'm there?" I asked.

"How should I know? Since you "love" him "more" than me, I can't tell you how you'll end up…you might end up so bad, that you KILL yourself."

"NEHH?"

Asami laughed super hard.

"You're such a laugh. There's no need to worry. I was kidding. I'm sure once you get there, you'll only be thinking of relaxing, kay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, I'm heading home, see you tomorrow."

Asami walked out, as Mami walked in.

"Oi, I'm going to go now, but I'll text you the info for this weekend sometime tonight. You better have your mind Yoh-free tomorrow, & Sunday. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Good. Bye, Haruna."

Mami grabbed her purse & walked out, leaving me in the somehow cleaned room alone. God, ever since I met Yoh, I haven't really been lonely, but I guess it's back to terrorize me.

"E-excuse me?" came a shy voice.

I turned around to see the cutest boy ever. Not… hot cute, but puppy cute. His eyes were so sparkly…they made me want to give him a big hug.

"Huh? How can I help you?" I said, standing up with a smile.

"U-um…I'm the o-one who cleaned up the m-mess…" he said, playing with his fingers.

"Wow, you did it so fast… I thought it was magic or something. Thanks so much, now I don't have stay longer than my shift to clean it up."

"N-No problem… I noticed that…lately, you seem…s-sad, so I thought it w-would be nice to h-help you out….."

Noticed me lately? I didn't know he worked here…but I don't blame him. He seems so quiet & shy…

"You don't have to worry! I'm just missing my boyfriend, since he goes to a University in Tokyo, but I'll be better soon, so you don't have to worry about cleaning up the messes I make!"

"B-Boyfriend?" he said, still playing with his fingers.

"Yup! Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"N-No…"

"What? But I thought that cute guys like you could have ANY girl they wanted…"

"C-Cute?" he turned around, obviously hiding his deep blush.

Wow…this guy was just so cute…

"A-Actually… there is this girl I l-like… I managed to s-say hi to her today… but I done think she's ever noticed me before…"

"Well, maybe you should confess to her! Any girl would be lucky to go out with a cute & sweet guy like you!"

"I-I'll be g-going now. Th-Th-THANK YOU, NAGASHIMA HARUNA!"

The boy ran out, leaving me in a pit of loneliness again. I sure hope tomorrow comes quickly…

**I have so much inspiration for this. I am absolutely in love with this Manga, I sure hope you liked it.**

**Review & tell me how it was.**

**3**


End file.
